The Face of Fear
The Face of Fear is the eighth and final saga of Overture 2. This chapter introduced Fear, a wraith like spirit that brought about fire and fear. Synopsis With the Lances gone, it would seem that peace had at last finally hit Naturelles. Fear was about to strike at the hearts of its citizens however. A night, fire would appear out of thin air and disappear as though they were never there. A shadowy figure would appear out of nowhere and in a cracked, pained voice would demand water and asked to be slain. The citizens of Naturelles were powerless to help whatever this thing was. Only until it was too late could they realize just how vile the thing actually was. The Journey On a seemingly uneventful day, Fear would arrive and beckon the citizens of Naturelles to follow him and they complied with King Harlaw II leading them and Princess Delial II tagging along. Fear would take them far out of the city and take them to a sinister looking tower built atop the site of the original Nether portal created by Guildmaster Arbuckle, many years ago. Inside the tower, they would find Juan Pelota being held prisoner by the being known as Fear. Juan Pelota would tell the citizens of Fear's true identity, for he was the orginal greed of the Seven Sinners, Vavassour. After betraying his former comrades, Vavassour sought to gain power by venturing into the Nether, right as he went through however, the portal was cut off and Vavassour's soul was split and damaged, leaving only one dominant emotion, fear. The entity now desired to draw more into the Nether for unknown reasons and Juan wanted him stopped. Juan gave the citizens bow and arrows to handle Fear for only a silver arrow through the heart could kill the wretched beast. Juan Pelota stayed behind, preferring not to venture into the portal as he had grown fearful of Fear after being confined in the tower by him. The Belly of the Beast Inside the Nether, the citizens found a castle erected inside where Fear resided. Fear would have much more of his sanity in the hellish realm being able to from entire sentences. Fear desired for the citizens to stay in the Nether with him for years of confinement in the Nether had made him realize the greatest fear of all, loneliness. When the citizens refused to befriend the insane being, Fear cast them off into a dungeon where their valuable bow and arrows would be swept away. The group managed to survive the perilous dungeons and confronted Fear on a lava stricken plateau. Fear claimed himself their new ruler and killed King Harlaw II right before their eyes. When all hope seemed lost, Juan Pelota showed up right in the nick of time. Fear would cast fireballs and lava at Juan, but with Princess Delial in sight, Juan was able to muster the courage to fire true and struck Fear right in the heart, ending the beast as well as putting it out of its misery. A joyous celebration would have been had, if not for a troubling realization. The fire and lava Fear had cast had separated Juan from the group, leaving him stranded on the plateau. The citizens had but no choice to leave Juan in the hellish realm, promising he would be remembered as a hero. Naturelles had defeated Fear but with King Harlaw II gone, the kingdom would be erupt into turmoil with the only heir being far too young to rule. Naturelles had its share of adventure over for now. In the far away Kingdom of Harracktor, a beast prophesied to rise once again was growing in strength. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 2